narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satori Uzumaki
is the first-born daughter of the Adjudicator and a registered chūnin of her hometown Eigakure. Born to the presiding Head Ninja, the child spent most of her early life on the road, accompanying her mother to meetings of various importance and learning from a young age about the incredible diversity of people, opinions and thought processes. As an individual who's taken strongly to her grandfather's flippant approach, Satori remains comfortable in a variety of social situations, allowing her to adjust to constant uprooting. Alas Eihei's roving life proved to be culprit for such affairs. Because they were rarely in one place for a long time, Yui found it difficult to establish long-term friendships, generally contenting herself with acquaintances while learning to entertain herself while her mother was busy. Eventually she would be taken to the Land of Iron by Eihei, in order to tie up loose ends when it came to this fragmented family. Alas, she would finally meet her father as her mother's efforts were realized, allowing for Satori to recognize her samurai heritage. Perhaps understanding the necessity of a father figure, Eihei would leave her precious child in her lover's capable hands. Thus the child would learn much of the samurai way for a few years, before being collected by her mother once more, whisked away to Eigakure to begin the other component of her training; the ninja arts. Notably, her usage was unorthodox compared to her peers, having a late start in comparison to some of the village's foremost prodigies. Nevertheless, she would graduate at 11 before beginning her work as a genin. Though Sato's progress up the ninja ladder would be delayed as her mother would take the girl on her various adventures. However, Satori would claim that her real world experience was far more valuable then what she could have learned in a structured setting. Now a fully recognized chūnin, Satori plans on gleaning her way through the world, retracing the footsteps of her eclectic House of X as she discovers her own narrative. Background Perhaps she had inherited her father's gallivanting ways; it didn't help that she had spent most of the last decade with him. Nevertheless, the no-nonsense redhead was very much pregnant due to some activity during her time in the Land of Iron. Originally there to track a long lost sibling, she ended up touring the country, her growing skill coupled with her mother's fire proving a draw for several of the male samurai. Though only one caught her eye during that stretch of time. A night of local festivities caused one thing to lead to another in a time of magnificent revelry. For the winter weather had finally subsided for the time being, leading to the beauty of spring. Alas, the two would seal the affair by consummating their love under the night sky, remaining in each other's embrace during a chilly spring evening. The duration of their love would be short-lived however, as Eihei took to the road once more while promising to return in time. Yet here she was, several months later with child. Already feeling the stirrings of maternal affection as she rubbed her growing belly, the baby stirring underneath her gentle touch of her hands. She smiled faintly, pondering how to go about doing this; it was her fist child after all, and it wasn't like she could call up a sibling to ask. Nevertheless, Eihei resolved to take it easy as the months passed, approaching her estimated due date. Having the idea that her child would be the type to arrive early. Thus she would find a place to room when the time grew close, sensing agitation within her little "fireball". Only for the contractions to begin in earnest, causing her to collapse onto the bed in obvious pain. The arduous process irritated her, even as the ruckus she created brought other residents to help. Constantly pushing, an elder standing next to Eihei reminding her to take deep breaths. Slowly but surely the baby would emerge, though the woman would be too preoccupied with birthing to notice. At last the task was complete. As if Eihei's birthing process wasn't loud enough, Satori would let out a great cry that resonated with all present, as if to announce that she was finally here. Taking the newborn in her arms, the fire-hearted woman would visibly soften, tickling the child's tummy before cooing. Given the relative seclusion of the location, finding a doctor on such short notice proved surprisingly simple, as one happened to be residing in the rooming establishment. Once she had ascertained the health of mother and daughter, the physician would given the ok for the two to leave. Though Eihei would delay such an endeavor for a few more months as she wanted to make sure Satori was strong enough for the journey home. Once satisfied this was the case, Eihei would take the girl before beginning the trek, giving her goodbyes and such while making haste to reach Eigakure. Noting that it would be the safest place to raise the one that was already most valuable to her. It was already clear from the beginning that Eihei was to be a den mother, even if she tried to overcome her natural protective intuition. Alas, the trip to.... Personality Appearance Abilities Dōjutsu Chōwagan A harmonious eye for a rambunctious yet loving child.... Equipment Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality